A Poem on Valentines Day
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Its Valentines day, and someone has thought of writing a poem to his loved one, Haruhi... more to be added soon, although complete for now... Kyouya x Haruhi ENJOY


**HEY PEOPLE!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! As a special treat, I'd like to make this one-shot story, and I hope you like it. I got the idea when I was sitting in English class today, because we're learning about love-poems, and it hit me – SOMEONE CAN WRITE A POEM TO HARUHI! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?? Okay, here's the story. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**Also, PS: I think I might use this to make a story after I finish the one I'm currently writing, "Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace," and to people who ARE reading that one, the next chapter will be up by the weekend. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**I wrote the poem during English while Miss was talking about the Shakespeare poem we were reading… It is NOT structured in the way a sonnet is written. It's so completely different.**

**---**

**A Poem on Valentines Day**

**--- **

He sat down at his desk and opened up his folder. It was Valentines Day, and he had had someone special in his heart, but he was too afraid to say anything to her. He stood up with the rest of the class as they greeted their teacher, and sat down.

"Happy Valentines everyone," his teacher said, sitting down. "What a great day to be learning abut poetry, am I right? Especially since almost all the poetry in the world is about love! Now, take this poem for example: open your books to page 46, and look at sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare. Now, I'll read it, I just want you all to follow on:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
__Thou art more lovely and more temperate—"_

He ignored his teacher and sighed. He didn't care much for poetry… No, scratch that, he cared NOTHING for poetry. He took out a piece of paper and started writing things on life. He paused. Maybe a poem would be fun to write? He already knew how to write so many of them, and he scribbled at the top of the page: _Happy Valentines Day_.

"Now, class, I would like you all to take out a piece of paper," said his teacher, "and I would like you all to write a poem." All the boys groaned, but she shook her head. "I said do it, boys. Poetry is a very important part of life, and… unless you want me to start a really long lecture about life and what it has to do with poetry, I advise you start! Make sure to make it something REALLY important to you. It could be a loved one, or it could be a pet, or your family, or even the money you own." The class laughed. "Just make it something you think is important for you in life.

He sighed again. A poem… but about what…? What could he write about that was important to him in the world?

He paused. Wait, why didn't he… why didn't he write about _her_?!

He started. He didn't stop until it was finished. In the end, he was proud with what he had written, even though his sheet of paper was scribbled with words that didn't even make sense. Of course, his teacher had also stated that it didn't have to rhyme, (not all poems rhyme, you know…?)

This is what he wrote:

_Life cannot be lived without you…  
__If life would be, it'd be terrible.  
__Life is all about you, my love.  
__When you are around, my hearts' coldness becomes warm._

_Love is something different…  
_…_With Venus in our Orbit…  
__I am certain of this feeling I have for you.  
__But the truth cannot be said to you. _

_You brighten up a room with your radiance,  
__And I think to myself, 'An Angel has been brought to Earth for me!'  
__And I thank God for bringing such a beauty to my world,  
__But why so blunt to not understand her own feelings, not even others? _

_Your brains are large and are hidden behind those beautiful, large brown eyes,  
__And, smart as I may be, I cannot see behind them, to your inner soul…  
But if I could, I know what I'd see:  
__A love filled world, such a great fantasy! _

_Your heart is pure, and that's what I love…  
__The way you speak your mind so bluntly…  
__I love you, Haruhi, and don't forget it,  
__And I always will, till the end of time._

He lay his pencil down, and picked up the paper to look at it and read through it again, proof reading it for any errors.

Pausing, he put it down. He couldn't let her see this… He couldn't let anyone see this… If anybody knew he'd gotten feelings for that girl – that commoner – then nobody would let him live it down… He folded the paper and tucked it deeply between all his books. Nobody would ever see it, and he would keep it away from every human eye that wanted to see it. Nobody would ever see anything like that from him – _especially_ not from him.

He didn't have time to start writing a new one, because the bell went just as he took out another new sheet.

At the end of the lesson, his teacher said that the poems would be due in by the next lesson, and he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"So what did you write about?" his friend asked him.

He glared at his friend. "Money," he answered with the first thing that came to mind, and turned to leave after picking up all his books.

"_That's_ what you wrote about?" his blond friend asked. "I thought you would write about something more important, like me," he grinned.

He snorted – the closest thing that he would ever have done to a laugh… except when he was with her… He found out that whenever the two of them were together, he found himself smiling more and more often, and sometimes even giving out small laughs now and then – even if they were just small, they were still laughs. "No, Tamaki, you should know that I have more important things to think about then you."

Tamaki crossed his arms and followed his best friend. "Oh, come on, I know you wrote something different to that – Money's not _that_ important, now, is it? Let me see it!"

"**_No_**!" he snapped. Tamaki blinked at his sudden mood change. "I mean, ah… It's not finished. You can see it some other time. I'll show it to you next lesson."

Tamaki frowned sadly and followed his friend as he walked away.

_Nobody will ever know the love I have for you,_ Kyouya thought to himself. _And I won't admit it to myself until I know it's safe for the two of us. I won't let anybody see my true feelings, even if it means hiding them from myself, until I know it's safe, because, Haruhi, I love you… I don't want you to get hurt… not by Tamaki, or my father or brothers, but mostly… not from me. Happy Valentines Day, sweet love…_

---

**That probably sucked more then I wanted it to… O.o **

**Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please, no flames. :) **

**Thankyou for reading this and I hope you liked it. Chapter 14 of "Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace" will be up by the weekend, so please, don't fear. If I'm lucky, it might be on tonight if me dad goes to work soon, so I'll have more then enough time to finish off the chapter:D **

**BYE BYE!! **

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii**

**MWAHZ FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES!!**


End file.
